wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Skylar the SkyWing
Appearance Skylar looks like your average SkyWing dragoness. She's tall and slender has many scars. Skylar's main scales are pumpkin orange and has several rubies embedded into them. Strangely, Skylar has a white underbelly. This has caused many to think she's a Sky/Ice hybrid, which is not true. Skylar is a pure SkyWing but is colored weirdly. Her horns are white, just like her underbelly. The horn on Skylar's snout is the same color as the ones on her head. The stubs sticking out of her wing is also white. Skylar's wing membrane is carrot orange and her eyes are butter yellow. Personality Despite having a family, Skylar is the type to care mostly for herself. A trait that she passed on to her son, Deathstalker. Skylar is ambitious and likes to plan and set goals. She has a lot of pride in herself which is not always a good thing. Skylar sometimes will be kind and even caring, but that's usually around her son. She loves her son to death, even more than her own mate, Snake. Skylar is rather overprotective around him but she sometimes lets Deathstalker do what he'd like. Overall, Skylar is an ambitious dragon who would die for her family. History Skylar hatched in somewhere within the SkyWing territory around the time of the War of the SandWing Succession with her brother, Crimson, who was later killed due to being a firescales. Skylar had no fire. Her parents were named Eagle and Burgundy. They took care of her well but Skylar was rebellious and constantly snuck out of her parent's cottage. When she was old enough, Skylar trained to be a guard to Queen Scarlet. She eventually did become a guard but was never set to guard anything important. Skylar did guard Queen Scarlet several times but every time she was near the queen, she felt as if she wasn't welcomed. Skylar thought she was maybe afraid or simply was intimidated by the large SkyWing One time, Skylar had gotten news that Burn was coming to the palace. Queen Scarlet had assigned her to be guarding the SkyWing queen during the SandWing princess's visit. While the two royals talked and Skylar was close by, Burn kept glancing over at Skylar. She decided to listen in on what the two were saying. Skylar noticed that Scarlet kept telling Burn about a "present" that she had. Towards the end of the visit, Scarlet had introduced Burn to Skylar. Burn was interested in the guard and Scarlet grinned darkly before telling her to enjoy her present. Skylar then realized that Burn loved weird and creepy things, Skylar had odd coloring and no fire. Once she realized that she would be killed and stuffed if she stayed as Burn's present, Skylar ran out of the palace. She was chased and chased for miles and when the dragons who chased her went home, Skylar continued flying South until she fell asleep on a rock. The very next day, Skylar found the Scorpion Den and decided to reside there. Skylar became a poison merchant, selling poisons and poisoning dragons. Skylar decided to a fresh start was necessary for herself when she decided to become a poison merchant. Before long, a curious SandWing assassin by the name of Snake began to visit Skylar's little stand everyday. Skylar began to notice this and realized he wanted the attention of Skylar. She played along and after weeks of visits, they fell in love. Skylar and Snake began to live together in a small hut and eventually even had an egg, which Skylar was very protective over it. She didn't even let Snake near it at time, afraid that he'd crack or break it. Soon the egg hatched and a little SkyWing/SandWing male. Skylar loved him so much and named him Desert. When Desert got older, he changed his name to Deathstalker, which Skylar thought was a better name. Skylar watched her son grow older and more independent. Deathstalker eventually left the hut and moved to another hut. Skylar became sad once he left but eventually got over it once she started to sell more poisons. Currently, Skylar still sells poisons and poisons others. She eventually observes her "strange" grandchildren, Topaz and Gemini, who are SandWing/IceWing/SkyWing tribrids. Skylar is usually doing her own thing and does not like when she doesn't get her way. Gallery Category:Females Category:Characters Category:SkyWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Greatwhinter707) Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Occupation (Merchant)